Powerpuff Z
by Sujinpuff
Summary: The Girls get warped to another dimension, thanks to a certain chimp. They're gonna need help from their new friends to get back home, until they meet their alternate counterparts! (No, not the RRBs) How are they gonna get back home?


Yay! My first fanfic! ^^ *does a victory dance on the table* *table breaks and lands on the floor* Ow... Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter, though it didn't take me too long to write it. Please review, and if you like it, I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGs or DBZ  
  
(brackets) = actions  
  
Italics = thoughts  
  
Powerpuff Z  
  
Chapter I: The trip to another dimension  
  
Narrator: The City of Townsville! And what a lovely afternoon! I wonder what our little superheroines are doing at this lovely time? Ah, here they are!  
  
(We see the Girls in their livingroom watching T.V. Blossom & Buttercup are sitting on the couch and Bubbles is lying on the floor on her stomach, all watching Mech-Animals. As the ending credits end, Blossom takes the remote and prepares to change the channel.)  
  
Buttercup: Hey, what do you think you're doing?  
  
Blossom: Changing the channel. Why?  
  
Buttercup: Dragonball Z is on next!  
  
Blossom: So?  
  
Buttercup: So, I wanna watch it.  
  
Blossom: Well, I don't. That show's so stupid!  
  
Bubbles (sits up, facing her sisters): Yeah, it's too violent!  
  
Buttercup: It is not! If you watched it more often, you'd change your mind!  
  
Blossom: Well, it's two against one, Buttercup. We're watching something else. (prepares to change the channel)  
  
Buttercup (suddenly grabs the remote): Oh no you don't! You never let me watch DBZ whenever we're watching T.V. together!  
  
Bubbles (stands up): C'mon, Buttercup! You've seen almost every episode! Twice!  
  
Buttercup: ALMOST every episode! That means I haven't seen 'em all!  
  
Blossom: Hand over the remote, Buttercup! We wanna watch somethin' else!  
  
Buttercup: No way!  
  
(Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup start arguing & fighting for the remote. Professor Utonium walks in and sees the Girls fighting)  
  
Prof: Girls, Girls! What's going on here?  
  
(The Girls stop fighting)  
  
Bubbles: Buttercup won't give us the remote!  
  
Blossom: Yeah, she just wants to watch her stupid DBZ, and me & Bubbles wanna watch somethin' else!  
  
Prof (facepalms): *sigh* Not this again...  
  
Buttercup: It's not stupid! You can actually learn somethin' from it! Where do ya think I get most of my moves from?  
  
Prof (scratches his chin & smiles): Hmm, yes, I always wondered how you learned such techniques during your training... Anyway, how can we solve this problem?  
  
Bubbles: How about me and Blossom watch what we want today & Buttercup can watch her show tomorrow?  
  
Buttercup: Tomorrow?! It's Friday, Bubblehead! DBZ doesn't come on again till Monday! I don't wanna wait till then!  
  
Prof: Take it easy, Buttercup. I won't be doing anything in my bedroom right now, so you can watch your show up there for today. Is that OK?  
  
Buttercup: Yeah, thanks Professor!  
  
(In a flash of green light, Buttercup flies upstairs to the professor's bedroom while Blossom & Bubbles watch T.V. Blossom & Bubbles talk while flipping through channels)  
  
Bubbles: I can't believe Buttercup actually watches that dumb show! I'd rather watch Sailor Moon! Now that's a good show!  
  
Blossom: Yeah, but InuYasha's way better.  
  
Bubbles: No way, sis! Sailor Moon's the best!  
  
Blossom: Hey, I kinda like Sailor Moon, but to me, InuYasha is a way better show! Besides, I've grown tired of Sailor Moon, it's gotten boring!  
  
Bubbles: I hate InuYasha! Sure, the ears make him look cute, but he's too violent! And Sailor Moon isn't boring!  
  
Blossom: Puh-lese Bubbles! Everything's violent to you!  
  
Bubbles: Nuh-uh! Sailor Moon isn't violent! That's why it's better!  
  
(Blossom & Bubbles continue arguing over which show is better. The Hotline suddenly rings and Blossom stops arguing and answers it)  
  
Blossom: Yes Mayor?... Allright, we're on it! (hangs up and turns to Bubbles) Bubbles, go get Buttercup! Mojo Jojo has just stolen an expirement from the Townsville Science Museum!  
  
Bubbles: Right, sis!  
  
(Bubbles flies up to the Professor's bedroom)  
  
* * *  
  
(We see Buttercup in the Professor's bedroom, sitting on his bed watching DBZ. When Goten & Trunks were about to do the Fusion Dance, Bubbles suddenly flies in)  
  
Bubbles: Buttercup, didn't ya hear the Hotline? We have another emergency to take care of!  
  
Buttercup: Aw man! This is one of the episodes I missed! Geez, what is it this time?  
  
Bubbles: I'll give you two guesses...  
  
Buttercup: Oh, don't tell me... Mojo Jojo ¬_¬  
  
Bubbles: Yup  
  
Buttercup: It just HAD to be Mojo to ruin everything for me! . All right, lets go...  
  
(Bubbles & Buttercup fly off, along with Blossom, who was waiting for them outside)  
  
* * *  
  
(Back at Mojo's observatory, we see Mojo, standing in front of a bizzare looking machine that resembles a grandfather clock made of metal, without the clock and the pendulum and having a couple of buttons and switches on the side. He, of course, is planning his usual schemes to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls)  
  
Mojo: Bwahahahaha! The girls should be here any minute now! For I have stolen this invention from the Townsville museum which is proven to send someone to another dimension, which is to say that the person sent through the portal of this invention will no longer be in this dimension! And because I have stolen this invention from the museum, the Mayor will have called the Girls to come after me, but what they don't know is that this is all part of my plan, which is to say that I purposely allowed the Mayor to find out that I have stolen this invention, so that he will call the girls and-  
  
(The Girls suddenly fly through the roof)  
  
Blossom: Not so fast...  
  
Buttercup: Mojo...  
  
Bubbles: Jojo!  
  
Mojo: How dare you interrupt me while I'm- I mean... Oh, hello girls. How wonderful it is to see you all here.  
  
Blossom: Oh, don't act innocent with us! Now hand over that scientific invention before we have to get really hard on you!  
  
Mojo: Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try! (evil grin)  
  
Bubbles: Well, we will!  
  
(Bubbles charges at Mojo with incredible speed. Mojo notices this and steps to his right, revealing the portal of the machine he was standing on. Bubbles was going too fast to notice and accidently flew right in the portal)  
  
Blossom & Buttercup: BUBBLES!!  
  
Mojo: Ha! Poor Powerpuffs! What you are not aware of is that I have also devised a plan to get you all through this portal without much difficulty!  
  
Blossom: All right, Mojo! This time, you've gone too far!  
  
(Blossom also charges at Mojo and unleashes her Ice breath. Mojo also saw this coming and presses a button on his belt. A jet pack appears on his back, and he flies up, avoiding the ice blast. The ice ends up freezing Mojo's beakers on his desk instead. Blossom flies towards Mojo, about to give him a real beating, but Mojo pressed another button and a purple forcefield suddenly appears, surrounding him. She bounces off the forcefield, and the force sends her flying towards the portal, but almost before she falls in, she stops herself just in time. Blossom flies after him again and just as she was about to give Mojo another good punch, he dodges her and grabs hold of her hair)  
  
Blossom: Hey, what are you-  
  
(Mojo then swings her around and flings her into the portal)  
  
Buttercup: NO!! BLOSSOM!! I can't believe it, how can Mojo have gotten so far in one of his stupid plans? Well, I'll make sure he doesn't get any further!  
  
(Buttercup charges up her eyes and unleash her lasers on Mojo. He dodges them and he flies towards Buttercup. Buttercup disappears and reappears behind Mojo with incredible speed)  
  
Mojo: Huh?!  
  
(Buttercup grabs him by his cape and starts swinging him around in circles. Then she lets go and sends Mojo flying, making him crash into the wall)  
  
Mojo: (groans) Always has to be Buttercup...  
  
Buttercup: All right, Mojo! Now you're gonna pay for what you did to my sisters! But you better tell me how to bring them back, or your beating will be even worse than that time you stole the Mayor's candy from us!  
  
Mojo: (talking calmly) Oh, I'm sorry, Buttercup. For you see, I only know how to get people to another dimension with this invention. I don't know how to bring them back. So I'm afraid you're going to be an only child from now on!  
  
(He suddenly pulls out a sphere)  
  
Mojo: That is unless you want to join them!  
  
(He throws the sphere onto the ground and it explodes, sending Buttercup flying. Thinking fast, she suddenly grabs Mojo during the blast and they both fall into the portal)  
  
* * *  
  
Bubbles: AAHHH!!  
  
(Bubbles falls out of a rip in the blue sky. She lands with a THUD on the ground)  
  
Bubbles: *groan* Wh- where am I? Blossom? Buttercup?  
  
(She looks around and sees that her sisters aren't with her. She also notices that she is on an island behind of a little house. As she picks herself up, a man with black spikey hair, wearing an orange gi, who has obviously heard the crash, comes out through the back door of the house. He sees Bubbles with a suprised look on his face)  
  
Goku: Huh? Who are you?  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
So, what did you all think? I hope I did well, it'll take me a while to get the second chapter out, but I'll try to update as soon as possible ;) 


End file.
